Casualidades
by Onmyuji
Summary: —Jamás encontrarás la libertad sin mí, Kagura. —Y tú jamás encontrarás la paz conmigo, Naraku. En respuesta al reto propuesto por Agatha Romaniev del foro ¡Siéntate!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi._

¡Me tardé, pero ya llegó el reto que estaban esperando! Jajaja xD bueno, realmente yo sé que no lo esperaban o algo, pero al fin vengo a cumplir un reto que le debía a Agatha, Naraku/Kagura. Desde que vi la idea, me encantó, y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con la idea y los personajes.

Notarán que es un poco confuso al leerlo, pero es intencionado. No quise poner mil flashbacks y lo organicé con las comillas, justo como los flash back de un libro. Pero bueno, ya no les entretengo más y les invito a leer :D

* * *

**Casualidades**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

« Esa fue la estocada final. Aún dudaba que fuera el mismo después de aquella tragedia. Los servicios paramédicos se arremolinaron en el pavimento teñido de carmesí mientras una mujer luchaba desesperada por saltar la cinta amarilla gritando como energúmena a la voz de _ser la madre_.

« Él observó desde lejos el conglomerado de gente y supo que las cosas serían diferentes de aquí en más.

—Vaya. Después de tantos años, ¿aún vistes de negro?

¿Por qué? Justo cuando creyó que su suerte negra y llena de desgracia estaba dando paso a una vida de mejores caminos para su persona, ocurría esto. Y todo porque, de alguna forma imposible de comprender, se le parecían físicamente.

Observó receloso a la mujer oculta detrás de su abanico de y luego echó un vistazo a los dos niños frente a él, delante de ella. Albinos y de cabello blanco, como hebras de plata.

Eran como un insulto a su estirpe.

—¿Y tú sigues siendo la misma perra de siempre, no?

« Ella bajó considerablemente de peso, subsistiendo a base de cigarrillos, café, y una que otra rosquilla ocasional de las que compraba en la tienda calle abajo. Él, se congratuló de la forma en que ascendió puestos una y otra vez gracias a la pena que traía la muerte de un hijo. En su caso, dos de ellos.

« Kagura no volvió a hablarle. Él no volvió a buscarla.

« —¿Te diviertes, Naraku? —La forma tan desesperada en que ella luchaba por huir de su mira no se equiparó a la forma en que corroía veneno a gotas por sus labios, sutilmente impregnándose y viciando el ambiente de esa casa tan descuidada y maltrecha, producto del abandono infantil algunos dos meses después de la fatídica tragedia.

« Él no respondió, mientras jugueteaba con el ambarino contenido de su vaso de whisky y luego le daba un sorbo, completamente complacido.

« —¿Esto es un juego para ti? ¿No te importa _su_ muerte?

« —¿Hiciste algo tú para evitarla? ¿No fuiste tú la que dijiste que detestabas a esos niños? ¿Qué darías lo que fueras por _verlos muertos_? —Pudo escucharla apretar furiosa los dientes, mientras las lágrimas se le juntaban en los ojos con rabia. Luego se dio la vuelta, sintiendo que el odio provocado por aquello que los unía finalmente traía a escena la irremediable separación—. ¿No fuiste tú la que trató de matarse con ellos antes de que nacieran?

« Le había golpeado en su peor sensibilidad. Lo sabía. Y por eso soltó una risotada cuando ella gruñó entre dientes, en el momento en que abandonaba la habitación.

« —Eres un hijo de puta.

—¿No tienes a algún pobre infeliz al cual joder la existencia? —Aquella forma tan desesperada en que la mujer, enfundada en un kimono de colores oscuros y formales, propios de una mujer de la alta sociedad o casada, buscaba zafarse de una conversación con su persona, le pareció una delicia. Era como volver a aquella época en su matrimonio, cuando él lograba acorralarla con sus acciones o sus palabras y ella mordía, como un pobre animalito indefenso.

Kagura no disimulaba nada, como siempre.

La observó suspirar estresada mientras buscaba algún lugar donde sentarse y, tras rebuscar algún poco, encontró un banco desgastado y viejo cerca del área de juegos. Casi la vio huir hasta él y sentarse, antes de extraer lo que parecía un cigarrillo de su bolso y encenderlo, fumarlo.

Él había dejado de fumar desde entonces.

Sus pensamientos lo siguieron hasta ella, y de ella hasta el área de juegos, donde un niño y una niña, respectivamente, trabajaban en equipo en la caja de arena. Con apenas uno años de edad (y se las daba de sabihondo porque solía ser acertado en ese tipo de cosas) no pudo evitar recordar momentos de su pasado, que distaban de provocar dulzura o ternura en cualquier transeúnte; una escena agridulce que de nuevo lo llevaba a observar a la que alguna vez fue su mujer.

Ella pareció captar los pensamientos del hombre y, siguiendo su línea de pensamiento, apuró a corregir su mente—. No te equivoques conmigo, Naraku. Son los hijos del bastardo hermano de Sesshomaru.

Eso explicaba todo. Desde la ternura hasta el dejo de aburrimiento complaciente en la cara de la mujer. Igualmente, no fue incapaz de guardarse la broma que preparaba para la ocasión y habló, con sorna—. Sería enfermo y nauseabundo que luego del accidente, decidieras reemplazarlos.

Esta ocasión fue el turno de ella de reír. Una risa agria que a Naraku le pareció perfectamente adecuada para ella y sus circunstancias—. No me jodas con eso, —Kagura se mordió el labio inferior, como si doliera un recuerdo ya muy distante—, yo no puedo ser madre de nuevo.

—Fuiste una mala madre. Qué lástima, ¿no, Kagura?

« Las cosas no salieron como lo deseaba. El embarazo de Kagura le había llegado como un golpe en las pelotas; y se sentía como uno. Resolvió casarse con ella dos días después de haberse enterado, cuando el sopor maldito de no poder tener a Kikyou, la única mujer a la que él realmente había deseado y que había muerto apenas seis meses antes; lo convenció de que era la única forma de intentar superar aquel golpe de la vida, tan cruel como insultante.

« Kagura nunca pareció satisfecha con lo que tuvo a su lado, a pesar de tenerlo todo. Desde una vida envidiable y llena de comodidades, vida de reina. Atención de primera.

« Supo que su vida estaría atada a ella de por vida cuando, apenas a los 4 meses de embarazo, tuvo que cargar con Kagura hasta emergencias, por sobredosis de pastillas para dormir. Y contra todo lo normal que podía ser, Naraku aguardó con ella hasta el final, sin imaginar que ese solo sería el principio de los más desafortunados eventos.

« Así, con un embarazo de lo más truculento y contra todo pronóstico, nacieron Hakudoushi y Kanna.

—Mi habilidad para con los niños es lo que menos te debería preocupar, Naraku. —Kagura dejó escapar el tibio aire de sus labios, desprendiendo un olor a tabaco que al hombre de larga cabellera negra le pareció nostálgico.

—Entonces, ¿debería preocuparme por tu habilidad para envolver hombres, pequeña puta?

Kagura bufó desesperada mientras terminaba los últimos resquicios de su cigarrillo y luego lo tiraba al piso, dándole un pisotón en el proceso—. Recuérdame, ¿por qué te estoy escuchando, Naraku? —Su pie se movió en un pequeño tamborileo que indicaba que comenzaba a perder su paciencia. Eso Naraku bien lo sabía.

—Porque tú y yo estamos conectados de una forma en la que jamás lo estarás con Sesshomaru. —Y sonrió para hacer evidente su punto, sin quitar de sus ojos la vista de esos dos críos más ocupados en la caja de arena que en los adultos que los vigilaban de cerca.

Inmediatamente fue el turno de la mujer de ojos de granate de reír, tratando de conservar la calma antes de levantarse y mandarlo a la mierda—. Ese vínculo ya no existe, Naraku. Lo destruiste con la muerte de Kanna y Hakudoushi.

« —Quiero el divorcio. —Por primera vez en un año, luego de la muerte de sus pequeños hijos, Kagura y Naraku decidieron tomar un momento para salir como el matrimonio que era. Distanciados desde siempre, tomaron su almuerzo en un pintoresco restaurante que poco apropiado sería para semejante bomba que la mujer, con el rostro cansado, ojeroso y pálido, había lanzado.

« Naraku dejó de lado su almuerzo y puso atención a su café, notando que su esposa lo veía fijamente, como nunca en muchos años—. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que ya te ves con Sesshomaru, Kagura?

« Ella se revolvió incómoda, pero tomó el valor para hablar luego de morderse el labio con insistencia, en una postura bastante defensiva—. Si me casé contigo fue por Hakudoushi y Kanna. Ahora ya nada me ata a ti.

« Oh, ¿Así que a eso iba? Tomó su taza de café negro mientras la miraba de reojo. En otros tiempos la habría maltratado, incluso amenazado con tal de mantenerla a su merced. Aún ahora sería esa imperante necesidad de tomarla por el cuello y apretarlo con fiereza en medio del gentío del pequeño y pintoresco lugar.

« Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

« —¿Eso es lo que crees, Kagura?

« Aún así, le dio el divorcio.

A simple vista, era como si Naraku luchara por encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse a ella. Pero no cedería en lo absoluto y no volvería a caer en sus garras de animal ponzoñoso.

—Siempre estaremos atados a la tristeza de esas muertes.

—¿Tristeza? ¿El gran Naraku hablando de tristeza? —Ella se mofó mientras cruzaba una pierna y luego extraía de su bolso otro cigarrillo, mismo que encendió rápidamente—. En primer lugar, no creo que algo nos atara antes.

—¿Así que ahora Kanna y Hakudoushi son _nada_?

Un nuevo hilo de conversación que afectaba su vena sensible. Terreno pedregoso que no le permitiría escarbar más, o terminaría regresando. Una y otra y otra vez. Se dio la vuelta mientras expulsaba feroz el humo del tabaco de sus pulmones, lista para levantarse y marcharse a una voz—. Vete a la mierda, Naraku.

Y sólo bastó eso que el extraño humor de Naraku se apaciguara y dejara salir esas asquerosas emociones paternales que evocó su ex-mujer de pronto en su interior.

Se sentía estúpidamente anormal, pero fue muy tarde cuando quiso controlarse, porque su boca tomó control de su cuerpo y habló sin querer hacerlo realmente—. Eso fue exactamente lo mismo que me dijo Hakudoushi la última vez que hablé con él. —Kagura se tensó ante aquella mención y volteó finalmente a verlo, incrédula.

¿No era maravilloso? La vida los había separado y ahora las palabras volvían a unirlos. Y Kagura tiró el cigarrillo a medio terminar mientras se encogía de hombros, sintiendo el peso de la declaración de su ex-marido retumbar en sus oídos como una soga en su cuello, lazándola con él, provocándola con la verdad.

¿Podría ser que Naraku sospechara algo?

Dirigió su vista a los pequeños que custodiaba ese día y notó que el más grande parecía reacio y encontraba dificultades para relacionarse con la que consideraba su hermana menor. La niña lucía paciente y le sonreía, tomando su mano e invitándolo a participar más activamente. Él temblaba por eso, pero terminaba sonriendo y siguiéndola. Aunque sabía que era genético, pensó seriamente que su ahora cuñado y esposa habían hecho un gran trabajo educándole, lejos de todo el tumulto y carga psicológica que cualquier padre o familia disfuncional podrían proveerle jamás. Muchísimo mejor papel del que ella como madre pudiese haber hecho.

Instintivamente, codeó a su ex-marido y le señaló a los críos de nuevo, dirigiéndose a consciencia a ellos—. ¿El más grande, lo ves? —Naraku frunció el ceño mientras prestaba curiosidad al sendero que ella marcaba, notando que los niños detenían sus juegos para prestar atención a los adultos y saludarles desde su lugar.

—¿Qué hay con el pequeño bastardo?

Kagura no volteó a verlo, concentrada en los niños que revoloteaban pensando en cosas más alegres y divertidas, propias de un niño de su edad—. Se llama Akago. Y tiene 7 años.

—¿Y eso a mí q-...? —Los engranes comenzaron a rodar en su cabeza y de pronto todo comenzaba a cuadrar, como en un rompecabezas. La forma tan rara en que ella actuaba, cómo se mantuvo al margen de él sin buscarlo, reprocharle o culparle. Y la forma tan pacífica en que él cedió a ella, separándose. Luego que todo tuvo un sentido lúcido y claro en su cabeza, giró su cabeza hacia ella y le prestó senda atención. Aún mayor a la que le había otorgado anteriormente.

—Se parece muchísimo a Hakudoushi. —¿Y esa era su forma tan casual de decir que tenían otro hijo estando separados por _casi siete años_?—. El hermano de Sesshomaru decidió adoptarlo; apenas nació y nos divorciamos, realizamos el papeleo sin decirte nada. Aún pienso que le cuesta adaptarse.

Y mudo se quedó. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Naraku no había encontrado comentario inteligente para la ocasión. De cualquier forma, Kagura no parecía necesitarlo con sus propias divagaciones mentales.

—Escucha, te lo digo porque pensé que merecías saberlo, pero no pretendo que sepa que yo soy su madre y tú su padre. —Explicó la mujer frotándose las sienes. Luego pensó que sería conveniente agregar—. Harás bien en no intentar buscarnos.

Aunque la advertencia se le antojó una soberana mierda. ¿Y quién era ella para prohibirle acercarse al crío ese? O más bien, ¿para qué carajo querría él acercarse a ese niño? Más que sentir alguna conexión o apego a aquel mocoso, más bien lo sentía como el vínculo obvio que tanto discutía con la mujer que lo acompañaba en el parque, en silencio, sin mediar más palabras, se regodeó feliz de saber que tenía más razón que nunca.

Se río, de esa manera fría y calculadora que Kagura siempre odiaba—¿Lo ves, Kagura? El destino nos tiene atados. Y cuando creíste que nada nos unía... ¡Mira a ese mocoso! Idéntico a su desgraciado hermano.

Kagura roló los ojos, cansada de los insultos a su descendencia—. No pienso escucharte más. —Apuntó mientras se levantaba de la banca y echaba su bolso por el brazo, lista para marcharse—. Adiós y hasta nunca, Naraku.

Él no permitió que se marchara, no sin antes ser advertida por su ex-marido, que ya la detenía al hablar.

—Jamás encontrarás la libertad sin mí, Kagura.

—Y tú jamás encontrarás la paz conmigo, Naraku.

« 9 años.

« Tenían 9 años cuando fallecieron.

« Kagura se había ausentado, alegando que el trabajo de madre era aburrido y cansado. Hakudoushi se quedó a penas con el padre, mientras vigilaba a su hermana autista.

« El padre llegó pasado en copas y sin previo aviso comenzó la guerra. Una guerra de insultos hirientes que el niño, a buen ejemplo que en casa tenía, sabía responder con la destreza de un adulto.

« Las palabras escalaron a golpes. Y mientras el nada atento Hakudoushi con su gemela, se esforzaba por mantenerla alejada de las agresiones del padre, Naraku soltó, ya fuera producto del alcohol o esa verdad que siempre lo había acompañado, lo que sería la condena de esa familia—.¡No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber salvado a tu madre cuando estuvieron a punto de morir!

« Jamás olvidaría el rostro desfigurado del infante, acompañado de la voz de su Hakudoshi, escuetamente altivo y prepotente, característica poco común de un niño de su edad; sentenciando su vida, tomando de la mano a su hermana, arrastrándola fuera de la casa como un método de huída, corriendo sin fijarse en el próximo vehículo pesado que cruzaría la avenida mientras dos niños corrían por ella, trayendo la irremediable muerte consigo.

« —¡Pues _vete a la mierda_! ¡Ojalá no tuviese que volver a ver tu cara nunca!

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ El final ex abrupto fue intencionado :) espero que les haya gustado :D Sus comentarios me ayudarán enormemente a mejorar :D

Nos estamos leyendo.

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
